


春风十里 不如睡你23

by sanqian864



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqian864/pseuds/sanqian864
Summary: 不要在ao3点赞我不想收到邮件请回老福特点赞，不点我咬你Ծ‸Ծ





	春风十里 不如睡你23

高杨把他俩送到家门口时已经快十一点了，阿云嘎在车上就按捺不住体内的猛兽，又是摸又是亲地蹭个不停。高杨在高热的车厢里只希望自己眼瞎耳聋，更希望自己老板凭空消失！  
下了车，阿云嘎抱着人从前院亲到大门口，要不是大门需要指纹解锁，阿云嘎绝不会松开郑云龙一分一秒。  
门关上的同时，郑云龙的外衣已经不见了，阿云嘎把他按在墙上，一手撕领带一手解扣子，三下五除二就舔上了胸前的乳肉。郑云龙几乎要溺死在他狂风骤雨般的前戏里，他拖着身上的人往屋里走，没几步就挪不动步子了，靠在客厅中央的黑色三角钢琴上，腰被他揉得像四月的柳，一点儿力气都没了。  
他拿屁股靠住琴盖，裤头被阿云嘎解了，长裤就顺着长腿褪下去，没遇着一点阻碍。接着内裤也没了，白花花的腿被他腕上的表硌疼了抽了抽，阿云嘎解开表带丢在地上，再伸手从大腿根内侧一直摸上去，四指托住囊袋，拿大拇指按压搓揉，会弹钢琴的手真是灵活，还没碰着阴茎已是好一通伺候，郑云龙扬起脖子，像是溺水的人作最后的挣扎，他的乳尖微微抖着，心也颤着。  
视线脱离了阿云嘎没几秒，龟头遽然迎来一阵湿热，郑云龙浑身都硬了个彻底，只有腰肉和臀肉软得像水，在阿云嘎的指缝里溢出来，被捏得发白，他没遮没掩地发出一声赞叹，单音节在整栋屋子里飘开，害得阿云嘎的西装裤差点爆裂。  
嘴里含着根大棒子，总裁大人第一次做这么羞耻的事，进出之间“叽叽咕咕”的水声令他嘴角上扬，更重要的是郑云龙小声呢喃着“舒服”，更让他兴奋。阿云嘎通红的腮帮子突然用力一收紧，郑云龙就要撑不住了，一只手按着琴键“当！”的一声迸出四个音。  
没开空调，闷热的空气好像凝结了，只有郑云龙舒服的叹息把空气划开一道又一道口子。  
“我…我要射了……”郑云龙第一次把这话喊出来，脸已经烫得像被蒸汽熏过似的，手指下“叮叮咚咚”一串音符滚落出来，像为即将到来的高潮助兴。  
阿云嘎“啵啾”一声松开龟头，舔了舔唇角，是要射了，已经尝出了咸腥味，但他还不许，于是重新吻上他的唇，与他分甘同味。郑云龙薄薄的眼睑盖住泪光闪烁的眼眸，长长的睫毛微颤着，像是那颗发抖的心尖，等着阿云嘎去抚慰包裹。  
阿云嘎的手指慢慢插进他的后穴，高热黏腻，让人不自觉地就抽插起来——许多月没有做过了，郑云龙敏感地挺起胸膛被他咬住乳珠，身子塌下去又被他的手指肏得更深……双重刺激下的他已经脱了力，随便吧……随便，他只管享受地靠在琴架上，上半身敞开地向后仰着，他是情爱的信徒，任由欲火从阿云嘎那头燎上来，将他吞噬。他感觉眼眶已经盛不住他的泪水了，眼前朦朦胧胧的，只有一团团光晕和安静的空气，令他感到陌生空荡，可是阿云嘎的触摸亲吻又将温暖踏实送入他的身体。  
亮着水光的紫红色龟头挺得老高，时而隔着西装布料蹭到阿云嘎的性器，勃勃跳动，躁如困兽。  
阿云嘎把他搬到沙发上，那真皮沙发贴着发汗的背脊，又凉又黏，阿云嘎故意放慢了脱衣服的速度，目光在赤裸的小兽身上逡巡着，那不存在的重量却像羽毛撩拨着郑云龙身上每一个激点。  
他已经湿透了，发丝贴着额角，耻毛黏着小穴，那小穴里头有空虚的热潮在翻滚，他忍不了了小声催促：“快点……”花蜜滴滴答答，屁股下面湿成了一片，贴着皮肤透着丝丝凉意。  
阿云嘎就在等这句话，非要把人撩拨到天上去才把裤子拉下来，弹出大得吓人的东西。他俯身下来，吻他的额头、眼睑、鼻尖、嘴唇，把他的耳垂含在嘴里舔了又舔，然后握着郑云龙的手，引到自己的性器上，在他耳边用气音哀求：“大龙，帮我……”  
郑云龙咬着下唇，手里那又大又沉的阴茎都快要把不住了，上回就是被它欺负的，可怎么就忍不住拿它直往自己的口上塞，阿云嘎顺势顶了一顶，龟头奋力挤进蜜道，满足地又胀了一圈。  
“唔……”郑云龙咬住热气未散的手指头哼哼，那阴茎像把刀刃在软肉里慢慢磨进去，磨得又热又硬，破开了一切柔软的地方，捅进最深处。  
“啊——”郑云龙的呢喃扩大为呻吟，肆无忌惮地拉开了声儿，全身卷起来，胸前起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，阿云嘎退出去，很快又冲进了那里，双手夹住硬起的奶头，让他的淫叫更激起一层涟漪。  
他拉着郑云龙坐起来，让他双腿圈住自己的腰往下坐。  
郑云龙不敢，跪起身紧闭着眼睛，环住他脖子抖抖索索地叫，“嘎…嘎……”  
“叫老公。”总裁哑着嗓子命令，荷尔蒙强占大脑，他只想着征服。  
郑云龙红红的膝盖陷在沙发里，细白的小腿贴着阿云嘎的大腿，穴口已经抵到了龟头却不敢再往下，柔柔地，在潋滟水光里喊着：“老公……”阿云嘎握住他的腰，把着他的身体往下塞，让他把整根鸡巴吃进去，吞到底。身体完全坐下去的时候膝盖卸了力，后穴一收小腹胀得直发酸，爽到头皮发麻，郑云龙仰头呼出一口雾气，汗液顺着下颌划过喉结，阿云嘎一口含住，搂着他的腰上下活动，他的皮肉里一下子涌出涓涓的热流，蒸得阿云嘎满头冒汗。  
太热了，他躺下身抬起腰加快速度肏，把郑云龙颠得像骑在草原的野马上，由不得他喊停，他疯狂地加速，让郑云龙落下时自然滑入得更深，让他失控地喊着自己的名字，违心地喊：“不要了不要了！”然后感到肚子上一片湿热，郑云龙射个不停，鸡巴跟着抖，嘴里“呜呜”地哭起来，手扶住阿云嘎的胯怕无力的身子被颠下来，眼泪也滴在他的肚子上，和精液混成一片，从阿云嘎紧致的腹肌中间滴落下来……  
郑云龙在混沌中忽地加紧臀肉锁紧后穴，忽而松开，一张一翕，阿云嘎霎时被夹得红了眼，喷射在他身体里，射了好久，把几个月的思念和欲望都交代干净了。  
龟头抽动完，他还不拔出来，郑云龙吞着阴茎趴在他胸口上，还抽泣着不停。阿云嘎摸着他的身体，眼底一片恍惚，他觉得自己看穿了生活的本质，和爱人吃饭、睡觉、做爱，这就是最幸福的事情。  
不，做爱绝对应该排在第一个。

郑云龙已经迷迷糊糊要睡着了，两个人的肚子上沾满了精液和汗水，总不能就这么睡吧？  
阿云嘎从他身体里退出来，把他半扶半抱着送上楼去。就那么几步路，阿云嘎的精液顺着臀肉一直挂下来，滴滴答答流在电梯里，郑云龙的下半身更是狼狈得没法看了。于是他进了浴室，尽管困，还是决定先洗干净再睡。  
哪知就在他淋浴的几分钟里，那一副熟悉的肉体又从背后贴了上来，热水浇灌，比先前更烫。  
阿云嘎咬着他的耳朵，在“哗哗”的水声里问：“我的大，还是你前男友的大？”话声还未完，那根东西又插进来，沾着前一波精液，顺顺利利地顶到半路，肠肉绞上来，轮廓清晰得让郑云龙知道它有多大。  
“唔……”郑云龙被他顶得只能扶住墙壁，脸更红了一层，却不回答。  
“嗯？”阿云嘎的手也撑上来，两个戴着结婚戒指的手交握在了一起。  
“我没有跟他做过，开房睡一起那是喝多了宿舍关门了。”  
知道阿总听完有多爽吗？他差点把郑云龙顶到嵌进墙里去。  
  
第二天郑云龙下不了床，见了阿云嘎洗完了澡光着出来就把枕头飞过去了——  
“阿云嘎你又没戴套！”  
“哎呀，放心吧大龙，不可能百发百中的~mua~”


End file.
